Movie night
by sharkinterviewee
Summary: "I want to watch horror movies with your hand either down my pants or stroking my hair I can't decide" he texted her. "I have two hands I can do both" she texted back.


**AN: rated M for smut. Key kinky buzzwords: gfd/gentle femdom and Sub Jake.**

* * *

 _Jake:_

 _i want to watch horror movies with your hand either down my pants or stroking my hair i can't decide_

 _Amy:_

 _I have two hands I can do both._

* * *

That text conversation took place two weeks ago. He thought she was joking at the time, not serious at all. Cause he was just kidding when he sent her that, and he's sure she knew that, because of course they tease each other with funny and flirty texts all the time, trying to make the other laugh or smile or at least exhale those little huffy breaths through their nose.

It didn't matter that they'd been dating for two years, and that they work and live together. 85% of their texts are flirty teasing each other.

He was just doing their flirty little joking thing like they normally did.

He thought she was too.

* * *

That whole kinda soft and dirty sexual thing was pretty much par for the course for them. You could make sex 1000 times more dirtier by doing it sweetly than going at it hard and rough.

And of course, their relationship was full of non-sexual cuddling too, couch snuggles being highly prized among both of them. (Do you know how great it was being in a relationship where you actually had to specify _non-sexual cuddling_ was?)

When it came to couch snuggling positions, most of the time it was Jake being little spoon and Amy wrapped around him and brushing his hair as they watched something on TV or whatever. It was so relaxing, and just made him feel safe and loved. So overwhelmingly comfortable.

And Amy loved curling herself around him. Laying on her side, her back to the couch and her Jake to her front, mindlessly playing with his hair.

It was so relaxing, and it made her feel at peace, all nice and warm, feeling loved and connected. It was the best.

* * *

He didn't really think that much about it, thought of it as just any other throwaway lines in their texting conversations.

But two weeks later they started watching a new horror movie that came up on Netflix, and that text conversation popped back into his head.

Movie nights were a regular thing they did, to close out a week, of varying genres, the most important part was the couch cuddling. To be honest, movie nights were _all about_ the cuddling.

That evening they actually brought out their big old comforter from the closet and spread that out on the floor, stole some of the couch pillows, and laid down together.

They were spooning just like they always did, and Amy started brushing his hair just like she always did, and that text conversation from two weeks ago popped into his head. He didn't know why. He wondered if she'd even remember it. Jake wasn't even sure why he remembered it, or why he didn't think of it last weekend when they were watching a movie and Amy was brushing his hair just like she was now (though last week they were watching a rom-com, not a horror movie their text mentioned).

He didn't really know why that popped back into his head.

Did that sound nice to him?

He realized now that maybe it did. It did sound kinda nice right now.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to actually do anything about it, though. If he even wanted to bother reminding her of that joke she made two freakin' weeks ago.

They were 20 minutes into the movie, Amy brushing his hair soft and sweet like always, and Jake wondered if he was… disappointed?

He didn't know. It didn't really matter that much anyway. He decided to just let himself relax in her arms, Amy petting his hair, and just feel warm and peaceful instead of turned on. This was too nice right now. He didn't want to ruin it. He was feeling too perfect right now, and he didn't want to interrupt that.

* * *

After the second murder, there was a huge jump scare with this demonic kid, and Jake actually flinched, cause that was the whole point of jump scares.

"See, Amy? I told you that kid was evil!" He whined, like she had doubted him or something.

"Yeah, Jake. She's on the cover with blood dripping from her hands and smiling. Of course she's evil. You don't get any points for that. Also, why do you sound like I disagreed with you? I didn't do that. The whole movie is about the evil little girl murdering people."

"I know. I still said it though," he pouted, and he could tell Amy was rolling her eyes without even looking at her.

* * *

It was about the halfway point, and Jake was completely absorbed in the movie. So absorbed that he didn't notice when the arm she had wrapped around his torso moved a bit. He'd been curled up in her the whole time, and wasn't paying attention to her at all. She kept up the repetitive motion of her hand in his hair, so as far as he was aware they were both equally caught up in the story.

He definitely didn't notice her left hand drifting downward.

Her arm was still around him, so it wasn't even a big enough change to actually register when he was so caught up in this movie because the little girl was killing _everybody_ and it was awesome.

And like, super tense too. It went back and forth between brutal murder and tension building scenes that kept the audience on the edge of their seat the whole time and it's official, Jake loved this movie.

Jake was definitely on edge- especially when they got to this scene that didn't just have the plot building tension, it even had that eerie music building up in the background, and Jake started jiggling his leg in anticipation, could hardly wait to see what came next.

He didn't even notice Amy slipped her hand under the waistband of his pajama pants until she started touching his dick over his boxers, and he jolted, gasping so _loud_ in utter surprise. He couldn't even look down.

His whole body immediately tensed at first, his head locked, staring at the TV screen, and he even stopped breathing. Just froze.

Kind of like the way a little animal will completely freeze in the face of a predator. That's exactly what it was like. The little prairie dog that became paralyzed when a hawk flew overhead and swooped by.

It would be more fitting if they were watching a nature documentary, cause he totally freezes just like an animal near its predator.

Except, in this case, his predator wasn't just swooping by. She was right behind him.

Amy kept softly stroking his hair and softly stroking his dick. Touching him so very gently and reassuring, until all the tension eased out of him and his whole body relaxed.

Even then, she didn't relent. She kept rubbing his hard on and petting the top of his head at the same time, same pace. And it was wonderful.

She had her hand down his pants and her soft touches had him growing harder and harder as she ran her fingers through his hair so gentle and lovingly.

It was the opposite of heavy petting. It was light petting, and it was overwhelming.

* * *

Jake was so _noisy_ , far past the point of panting and rutting into her hand.

Since Amy was big spoon and his back was pressed against her chest he didn't have that much mobility. She had her arm slung over him, his ass resting against her thighs, and her hand shoved down his pants as she rubbed him, so he could barely even rock his hips against her. She had Jake pressed up against her body, all around him, holding him so tight, her right hand on his head, running her fingers through his hair so soothingly as she pushed his hips back against her to effectively keep him pinned to her. She was teasing him until his breaking point.

Amy could already feel his precum soaking through his boxers.

* * *

It got to the point that his mouth was just hanging open but no sound was coming from it, the only thing making it past his lips that were hanging wide open were his shallow and skittering breaths, eyes screwed tight in pleasure.

She was a bit impressed he still hadn't come yet. Of course she kept the steady stimulation purposely mild, but still.

She smiled at the fact that he was still holding on. It's not like she couldn't _feel_ how much it was affecting him.

It wasn't just that he had fallen limp in her arms by now, though that was good too. It wasn't just his stiffness that was so reactive and _sensitive_ as he was just putty in the palm of her hand (literally). Between the shudders that cascaded down his body and the fact that he just seemed completely over taken by her lightly teasing his cock as she supported him upright was just icing on the cake.

She hadn't really noticed but at some point one of her legs had slipped between his and hooked around, tightening, cinching him flush to her like a seat belt, their limbs interwoven.

Because she needed more pressure as she grinded her pelvis against him, basically humping him from behind as she jerked him off with one hand and brushed his hair with the other.

She wasn't _planning_ on rubbing herself against him like so when she started this, but it was so much fun, and it felt so good. _He_ felt so good.

She found herself slightly disappointed they had both already changed into pajamas before starting movie night, because she was sure that if he was still wearing those faded wash jeans he had been earlier that day then the friction she would get rubbing up against him would be to die for.

But as it was, it wasn't unpleasant at all. It felt _very_ nice. She was practically teasing herself rubbing up against him like this, cause she wasn't going to get off on this alone, but she could enjoy the heat pooling in her belly and the tantalizing tingles as she rubbed herself against his pajama clad behind. She was so wet she was sure she had already soaked through both her layers by this point.

Sure, she wasn't going to get off on this, not this alone, but she could sure as hell enjoy having him in her arms.

As such Jake was just slumped against her, head lolled to the side (when she said whole body, she did mean his _whole body_ was limp)

Amy scratched her nails down his scalp, tilting his head even further to the side and attaching her lips to his exposed throat. Jake whimpered at the sensation- of her sucking, scratching, and stroking all at the same time.

* * *

She loved how noisy her partner always was in bed- his propensity for moaning and groaning and whimpering and whining and everything inbetween was part of the reason teasing him was always so fun. But when he finally came (the movie had already been over for something like 10 minutes, he didn't even notice), he was absolutely quiet. He didn't make a sound when he came in his boxers, hips juttering as she milked every last drop from him, lightly kissing the back of his neck, her fingers coursing through his soft brown curls.

And it was amazing. Brilliant. Awesome. Wonderful.

* * *

They lay like that in the dark, entangled with each other for something like half an hour. The light on the screen still displaying the watch next section was the only thing illuminating the living room that late at night. The tingling between her legs had faded, but she knew how to bring it back. For now she was just content to lie there with him in her arms.

Listen to him breathe, _feel_ him breathe.

Neither of them quite dozed off, just rested in that peaceful state where no words are said because nothing _needs_ to be said, don't have to move, don't have to do a thing, can just lay there and bask in the warmth they share.

"How'd you know?" Jake broke the 30 minute silence, whispering at first, then clearing his throat and speaking louder. "How'd you know I was thinking about that?"

"Huh? Thinking about what?"

She didn't bother raising her head from where it rested between his shoulder blades.

"You know, _that_ ," he said with a weak wiggle of his hips. "You texted me that two weeks ago. How could you possibly know I was thinking about that conversation?"

 _Oh. That's_ what he meant.

"I didn't," she shrugged. " _I_ was the one thinking about it. Guess you were too, huh? Great minds think alike," Amy murmured, and he could _hear_ the wink in her tone.

"I guess they do," he chuckled.


End file.
